An apparatus of such a type is known through DE-OS 39 30 709 from the same applicant. It is distinguished by surprisingly high suction power at the connecting conduit for the additive, so that even the admixture of viscous, gelatinous media of high viscosity is assured. As the fluid in this regard, basically any liquid or gaseous medium comes into consideration.
Studies by the applicant have shown that suction action abates if the fluid that has been mixed with the additive must subsequently overcome high flow resistances, that is, if high back pressures downstream of the mixing apparatus have to be taken into account. In practice, this occurs, for example, if downstream of the mixing apparatus the fluid is to be atomized into the atmosphere or into a combustion chamber by means of fine jets.